


Someone in the North Woods

by Entropyrose, Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Falling In Love, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: There was something between them. A pull, a magnetic tension. Luke was sure, that this was special.





	Someone in the North Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere In The North Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889064) by [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose). 



_ Ypsieck, 2003 _

Luke woke up to the sound of sirens. It wasn’t really common in Ypsie these days. He knew bits and pieces about the past, long before he was born. He knew, that back then there had been a lot of wolf related incidents.

 

The wolves had sworn off of human flesh, the lesser the police had to clear after them. Luke couldn’t really remember those dark times and he had been told about the nature of his being long before his first turn a few years ago. His parents wanted to be honest with him right from the start. He was thankful for that.

 

Luke listened to his parents next door, waking up from the sound as well. Something was off here though. This wasn’t just a normal siren from a single ambulance or police car. Those were several cars. Probably as much as the small town could offer.

 

Luke yawned and walked to his window, opening the blinds. The day was still dawning. He couldn’t have been asleep for long… That made the police presence all the more likely to be wolf related. He couldn’t see the lights of the cars though. They had to be in some other neighborhood and the sound must have been carried over in the silence of the fading night.

From next door, he could hear his father’s voice.

 

He wasn’t speaking to his Mom. There were no responses from here, he must be on the phone. It was probably none of Luke’s business.

 

Anyway, now that he was awake, he might as well get ready for school now. Trying to fall asleep for like thirty minutes wouldn’t be worth it anyway.

 

Luke grabbed a shirt and some pants from his closet. He needed to shower and then he had some time for a decent breakfast. If he had to get up early, he could at least enjoy some better food than cereal.

 

In the hallway, he almost bumped into Dad, “Sorry.”

 

“Luke, you are up?”

 

Luke shrugged, “The sirens.”

 

His father rubbed his neck with one hand, “Yeah, that.” He looked old whenever he did this. Not like the Preacher everyone in town respected. And it was a sign Luke knew by now, he was considering if he should tell more about a certain topic.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I got a call from Jack.”

 

Luke nodded. The Sheriff. This couldn’t be good, and if he called parts of his clan, it had to be wolf related. “Is it Russo or someone from us?”

 

“Neither.” Luke’s father sighed, “Well, I might as well talk openly with you now.”

“Please.”

 

“You’re almost an adult now.”

 

“Dad, please.” Luke groaned.

 

His father chuckled, “Okay, okay.” his voice turned serious again, “We don’t know who it was, but something got Harold Meachum.”

 

Luke looked at his father, surprised. The Meachums were one of the families without any relation to a clan whatsoever. All humans and they never really crossed anyone. They were rich and too important to be a victim of one of the wolves with human flesh on the menu. And Harold was a single father to three children, which also factored on him not being popular as a meal. Luke didn’t know the family well apart from that. Ward the oldest son was a year older, and the twins Joy and Danny two years younger than him. Luke had seen them at school a few times, but that was it.

 

“And they called us because they have us under suspicion?”

 

“No. Just to see if we know anything, and I have to drive over with the emergency crew.”

 

Luke frowned, “Why?”

 

“Consulting. The kids were the ones who found him and it wasn’t pretty. The younger boy seemed pretty off especially. Had lots of blood on him.”

 

“Damn, poor him.”

  
“Yeah.” Luke’s father ran a hand through his hair. Before he looked around, as if anyone could see them here. “Jack said he smelled like wolf. And pretty intensely too.”

 

“You think, he’s been attacked?”

 

“That’s Jack’s theory. It’s the only valuable one. It can’t be the kid, I mean… We know, that both Harold and Clara were human and so is his twin sister.”

 

“They aren’t identical, right?”

 

“Yeah, but two humans can’t have a pup, just human children.”

 

Luke shrugged, “Someone must have born the first of us.”

 

“Funny. As of now, the boy is our key witness and I have to make him talk.”

 

Luke nodded, “Hope it works out.”

 

“So do I.”

His father grabbed his keys and nodded into his direction before he left the hallway and walked downstairs.

 

Luke walked over towards their bathroom, stepped out of his pants and turned on the shower. It always needed a few seconds to a minute to heat up and he didn’t need ice cold water in the winter.

 

Not that, he was really sensible, when it came to coldness. He ran through the snow at night, well in his other form. That being said, he liked warmth as a human.

 

He had accepted his wolf form fast. It wasn’t something he could change and he had known that it would be like this his entire life. His first turn had been intense though. It had felt like being reborn but not in a good way. He had needed the pack, to gain control  himself and control all of his emotions and urges.

 

Wolves were more sensible than humans. More sensitive and less in control. There was raw instinct and less control. In the pack, there was always a leader. Someone more experienced, who could take the lead and teach the young.Most of the times an alpha.

 

Luke had always wished that he would turn out to be one and he knew that it had been a hope of his parents too. He was always pretty strong and charismatic, a leader in the football team. Those were good signs for a growing soon to be alpha. But when he turned the first time, they all knew he wasn’t. And Luke knew that his parents were disappointed. At least a little.

 

He sighed and stepped under the shower, washing some of the dirt from last night away. They hadn’t met a pack in the woods either. Sure, Castle and his boys must have been out there too but the man had good control over them.

 

Luke bit his lips. Wolves didn’t scare him, no matter how strong. What worried him was the attention of the humans after an attack like this.

 

Meachum hadn’t been some homeless guy whose disappearance they could just hide. And he had kids who were more than old enough to ask questions. His father had told him that werewolf hunters actually existed out there. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure if this had been a fairy tale to ensure that Luke was careful or a true story.

 

Luke didn’t really want to find out, if he was being honest.

 

He needed to keep the facade up at school today.

When Luke arrived at school, everyone was standing together in groups, talking. He didn’t need to overhear the conversations to know what it was about.

 

News spread fast in small towns. And this was a rule, mostly for gossip. Now, imagine that with a murder.

Luke had to admit that he was curious somehow. He needed to find out more, because if this was wolf related, it also concerned him. While his father had been well informed, he had an idea who might know even more.

 

Malcolm, a guy Luke had a few classes with him but more important than that, he was a good friend of Ward Meachum.

 

If anyone at school actually knew anything, it would be him. The moment he decided to find him and talk to him, Luke spotted him a few feet away.

 

“Hey, Malcolm.” he jogged up to him.

 

“I don’t know anything.”

 

“Sorry… People must really be bothering you.” now Luke felt like a jerk. Why hadn’t he thought of this? Why hadn’t he thought about how this would come across?

 

“They are and I don’t know anything. I mean, I am worried myself, and I haven’t heard anything.”

  
“He is alright.”

 

“I know, I know but—“

The Sheriff’s Office was a small building with basically one real office and a few desks in another large room. Luke liked the atmosphere though. It felt like a safe place. All of the employers here were wolves too. In an odd way, it felt like family. To be fair, the pack was some sort of family. Not some sort even. The pack was a family.

 

Another family.

 

“What is it?” Luke asked.

 

“Hey.” his father looked up from the desk. It was filled with files and while his father tried to cover the pictures in the pile up, Luke could see the bloody details.

 

“This is from the Meachum house.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luke swallowed, “It looks horrible.”

 

“It happens when one of us doesn’t know what has happened to them.” Luke’s father looked up at him.

 

“So, what do you mean?”

 

“The younger boy is a wolf. Smelled it the moment I walked into the room.”

“How?” Luke said, “I mean, I have seen them a few times at school. I only walked past him but…”

 

“You can’t smell one of us before the first turn.”

 

Luke nodded, “I thought wolves,don’t kill other wolves.”

 

It took Luke’s Dad a few moments to get where his son was coming from, “Oh, no. Harold wasn’t a wolf.”

 

“Clara?” Luke asked, he wasn’t entirely sure why his Dad was telling him all of this and had him called here but it was interesting in a weird way and he wouldn’t question his father’s motives.

 

“We don’t think so. I mean, we must have known back then…”

 

“But--”

 

“We have no idea how.”

 

Luke nodded and looked down at the desk. The files were mostly covered up by now, but he could make out some words, that drew his attention.

 

_“... Daniel Meachum covered in blood…”_

_“...Scratch marks…”_

He had seen these words before, whenever some of the wolves of the town had lost control and their tracks had to be covered up.

 

“I bet, you wonder why I called you here.”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“We need to figure out what to do with the kids.”

 

Luke nodded, “Isn’t that normally the work of CPS?”

 

“I know. But not when it comes to wolves. I mean, we are handing the girl and the older boy over to an orphanage a few miles away for now but we can’t risk us being discovered through Daniel.”

 

“What happens to him?”

 

“That is why I called you.”

 

Luke raised a brow.

“We want to take the kid into our house for now. I mean, we have talked this through with Jack and the clan and it seems to be the only real solution.” Luke’s father leaned back in his chair, carefully awaiting his son’s reaction.

 

“Why us?”

 

“Jack can’t take him in a house with Maggie and Matt. He’s just a kid and, he can’t risk them finding out.”

 

Luke nodded, “I mean, I get that but, there are other people in our clan and why does it have to be our clan at all?”

 

“Because, we found him… in a way.”

 

Luke sighed, he wasn’t really happy with the decision, he didn’t know the boy and he was a few years younger than him. They had nothing in common. And they didn’t have a spare bedroom.

 

“Where should he sleep?” Luke asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“We’ll put a mattress on the floor.”

 

Luke sighed but he knew that an argument would be useless. His father was calm and collected but when he got upset or mad at him, he could be the scariest person Luke knew.

 

“When are we taking him in?”

 

“Today.”

 

“We can pick him up today? He killed a guy.”

 

“And the cover up is already in motion.”

 

To an outsider, this might sound like a terrifying conversation, but things like this happened from time to time.

 

“What’s the story?”

 

“We aren’t sure yet. The other kids didn’t see anything. But we haven’t decided whether we choose the animal or burglar route.”

 

Luke wanted to say something but froze when the door to the interrogation room opened. The first thing he noticed was the smell. It wasn’t unpleasant, actually the opposite, but it was uncannily wolf.

 

Daniel was thinly built, a little small for his age but not tiny. He had blond hair growing in curls and he was a little pale, which was normal for most people here. Right now, however, his appearance  resembled more that of a ghost than an actual human being… or wolf.

Despite the visible shock that was still haunting him, his blue eyes stared at Luke intensely, almost as if he was looking into his soul.

 

“Hi.” Luke smiled politely, “We’ll be sharing rooms.”

 

“I… What happened?”

 

Luke looked towards his father not sure what to say. How much could he tell him? Did the boy know about everything?

 

“I’m not sure… I just know that you are coming home with us.”

 

“My brother and sister? I, I don’t want to--”

 

“They are fine.” Luke’s father interrupted, handing Daniel a little backpack. Luke felt a bit sorry that this was all he could take with him for now. An entire life crammed into a tiny backpack.

 

“Luke, what is the time?” his father asked.

 

 They quickly left the station, walking towards the car.

 

“I’m free to leave, just like that?” Daniel asked.

 

Luke ignored the question that was directed towards his father anyway, “It’s almost three pm.”

 

“Do you have the exact time of the sundown in your head?”

 

“No.”

 

His father sighed, disappointed, “What did I tell you?”

 

“I know. I always need to know.”

 

“Yeah, but we have enough time to give Daniel some advice.”

 

“It’s Danny, and what is this about?” he asked, looking between them with a mixture of confusion, fear and distrust.

 

“We should get home first.” Luke’s father said, opening the car doors.

 

“I deserve to know.”

 

Luke sighed, “Daniel, we’ll tell you, let it go for now.”

 

“It’s Danny.”

“Are you scared?” Luke asked as they walked the woods. They had told the boy most of the stuff about their being wolves. Luke was sure that he already had an idea anyway. You remember your turn and whatever you do during it. It is just the understanding that it is real that made things difficult for most.

 

Danny had to realize that he had killed his father.

 

Something about his reaction had been a little off though. He didn’t lose it as much as you would expect him too. Luke blamed it on the adrenaline that had to be pumping through him for a while now.

 

“Yeah. I smell squirrels. This is weird. I never knew they smelled at all. Now I do, and they smell kind of good?”

 

“Welcome to our world.” Luke smirked.

 

“It’s scary.”

 

“You’ll get used to it.”

 

He nodded, “ You have been prepared for this your whole life? And you never told anyone else?”

 

“No. I mean, you have to miss some stuff like school trips or parties, but I always understood how easy it was to keep this secret.”

 

“Why did no one tell me?”

 

Luke held his breath. He wasn’t sure what to answer, “We don’t know exactly. This hasn’t happened before here. Pups should be trained from young age.”

 

“That’s not really helpful.”

 

“I know.” Luke shrugged, “But it is the truth.”

 

“Pups.” Danny said the word, as if to test it on his tongue.

 

“I know.” Luke smirked, “It’s a little weird but you’ll get used to all of it. It is natural to you, and it will come to you naturally.”

 

“Did you know?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Me?”

 

Luke shook his head, “We can’t smell other wolves until they have turned for the first time.”

Luke hoped that this was enough to dodge the bullet of how Danny was a werewolf without his family knowing.

 

“Oh. So, the Sheriff told me that he is the leader?”

 

“The alpha.”

 

“Right. And Matt, his kid, is he a little wolf too?”

 

“Maggie, Maggie isn’t. We call these wolves halflings. They could be one of us, but also not, there’s no way to know yet.”

 

“So, my siblings aren’t… and my Dad wasn’t, because, I kill-- I killed him. So, does this mean that my mo--”

 

“We don’t know.” Luke said, “But probably.”

 

Danny seemed to sense the tension in his voice and nodded, “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For taking me in.” he swallowed, “And helping to work this out for myself, I mean, this is weird and all.”

 

“It is.”

 

“I thought this was all in fiction or something, like these teen romance movies.” Danny laughed sadly.

 

“They make us seem way too harmless.”

 

“They do. I guess. Well, after I killed--”

 

“I’m sorry.” Luke sighed, “I should have told you earlier.”

 

“That you are sorry?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I mean, that is a given. Every human-- or not, being would be sorry, I guess.”

 

“I still should have said it.” Luke said softly.

 

“Hey, you invited me into your house.”

 

Luke rubbed the back of his head, “My Dad did.”

 

“Just take the kindness, okay?”

 

Luke laughed, “okay.”

 

He turned and looked at the other boy, smiling.

 

Maybe, this wouldn’t turn out so bad.

 

Maybe, this would actually be fun.

The night was beautiful. Luke fully realised that once he had turned. The moon was standing high on the dark sky, its light creating beautiful shadows under the high trees. The leaves moved in the wind and the shadows danced. It was almost magical. Luke was sure that his human form would enjoy it more, but right now, the wolf was in command.

 

His pack was right there, as well as… the wolf with curly blonde fur. Danny. Luke needed a moment to realise that fully.

 

He walked a few steps over towards him; he smelled interesting. Probably because he wasn't really part of the pack yet. The other wolves like the ones of Castle’s pack smelled different too.

 

Danny would take on their smell eventually, but he still looked different. Every wolf did, but there was something very special about his looks. Had he ever seen a wolf with curled fur?

Danny walked over towards Luke and carefully leaned forward to take in Luke’s scent.

Luke let him do just that, it was only fair.

 

 _It’s you_ , Danny’s voice said. Still scared.

 

_Yes._

Some of the tension left the blonde wolf’s frame, then, he held his nose into the wind and started to sniff.

 

Was he smelling prey?

 

Luke did the same, breathing in the night forest. No humans, just deer. The pack would keep the new member from hunting humans but this was easier for them. They didn’t need to confront him with human smell while on the hunt right now.

 

_We will hunt soon._

 

Danny looked at Luke, _All of us?_

_The pack.,_ Luke walked over to the others, looking at Jack. He put his nose up into the air, his majestic big form positioned perfectly in front of the moon.

 

Then he ran. Jack wasn’t one for words, when he was turned. He just ran and the others followed. Luke turned around to look at Danny to make sure that he was there. Walking with four paws was natural but different from two feet. When you were newly turned and running through woods you don’t really know well, you could easily fall over roots or stones.

 

It seemed to work for the new wolf. Danny was fast, next to Luke, he ran with big leaps, confident and strong. Luke was happy about that. It gave him a better opportunity to enjoy the run. Running as a wolf was magical. The pack dynamic the woods at night. It was pure freedom.

Luke woke up in the woods. Most of the time, he made it home before the turn. It hadn’t happened tonight from the looks of it. And after a few seconds, the memories returned. The hunt had been exhausting, they had lost the others in the woods. And when the morning had dawned, Danny and him had laid down on the ground, curling up next to each other.

 

Luke sighed, luckily it was still early enough that no one should see him on his way back. Being naked in the woods in the early morning wasn’t something you should aim for, if you tried to stay inconspicuous.

 

Luke turned around when he saw the other form laying next to him. Right, he had been there too. And of course, he was naked too. Not that Luke was really looking but he had to be naked. And he could see that his upper body was.

 

“Shit.” Luke muttered.

 

“Hm…?” Danny groaned, turning around on the ground. He blinked a few times, rubbing his head. Luke could practically see the memories returning to him.

 

“We turned in the woods.”

 

“Huh…?” Danny blinked a few times,” Woah, you’re naked!” he quickly looked away from Luke.

 

“Yeah, No shit.”

 

Luke laughed dryly, “Me neither, let’s try to keep it that way.”

 

Danny looked back at Luke, nodding, although he could see his eyes shifting a little downwards. Not completely but probably enough to see his chest.

 

Luke allowed himself to do the same for a moment. His abs were better defined than you would think. Danny looked small and lean but also had some muscle. Luke quickly looked back up, and saw a small scar on the way. Not a cut. It looked a little like his own scar, from when he had reached into a candle as a kid.

 

Only that this scar looked darker, and had the shape of a perfect circle.

 

A cigarette burn?

 

Luke blinked, trying to ignore it. it wasn‘t any of his business. He had no right to ask about it, ask who did that.

 

“Are you okay?” It was a simple question and it felt so dumb right now, but it didn’t feel

personal either.

 

“I just turned into a wolf and back from it to myself, so…”

 

“The wolf is yourself.”

 

“Whatever.” Danny smiled.

 

“So how do we walk back?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“One of us is gonna have to see the other ones ass, as we walk, right?” Luke asked with a smile on his lips.

 

“Right.” Danny was about to look down at himself, when he stopped, before Luke’s crotch could come into view as well.

 

“This is awkward.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luke grinned and closed his eyes, “My smell is good enough now, you can walk ahead and I can follow with my eyes closed.”

 

“Oh- okay.”

 

It took Danny a moment to move and Luke followed him, keeping his promise. Danny smelled good. Naked, more intense than dressed.

 

“Are you still there?”

 

“Yeah.” Luke smiled, “You don’t have to ask.”

 

“I want to. You really can smell this well?”

 

“You will be able to smell this well too. Plus, I know the woods a little better than you at this point.”

 

“Aren’t you scared?”

 

“I mean, worst case, I trip.”

 

“No, in general. Like this, I mean, this is crazy. We are walking naked through the woods and… yeah…”

 

“Well, if someone sees us, it might be easier to explain than being alone and naked in the woods.”

 

“Um, yeah, let’s hope, this doesn’t happen.”

 

Luke met Danny after school, to walk home with him. Weirdly enough, he had started to miss him in a way, almost immediately after they had to leave for classes. When he saw him again, however, Danny looked a little distressed.

 

“Are you okay?” Luke asked, as soon, as they were away from the other students.

 

“As far, as it goes. But, you said, that Harold isn’t a wolf, and therefore, my mother must be?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did you know her?”

 

Luke shook his head, “No, she wasn’t part of our clan, or any other clan, I know about. It might have been a secret one.”

 

“But someone must have smelled it?”

 

“Yeah.” Luke sighed, “It’s weird.”

 

Danny nodded, looking down at the ground, as he walked next to Luke, “We turn every night, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t remember much of her but I do remember that she was there one time when I had a nightmare.”

 

Luke put a hand on the other boy‘s shoulder, “I don’t know what is going on here, but we will figure this out.”

 

And Luke meant it. There was something weird here and he didn’t feel good with questions like this being left unanswered. Not only was he curious himself, Luke was concerned about the people. If there was a secret clan or something, the rest of the wolves needed to know. It was a secret that was dangerous to keep covered for too long, or at all. Not that Ypsie had ever been short of secrets anyway. The wolves, the elders, there was a lot people didn’t know about.

 

“Do you want to leave the town?” Danny asked suddenly, “Once you graduate, I mean.”

 

“I don’t know. It’s tempting in a way, but I don’t think I’ll be able to leave the clan.”

 

Danny nodded, and Luke sighed, “I mean, Ypsie is okay. Not a big city but people are nice enough around here.”

 

“And so are the woods.”

 

“You like them? I mean, except for the being a wolf now thing?”

 

“I always liked them, yeah.”

 

Luke smiled, “Me, too. I mean, I always knew that I would turn one day but I have always liked the smell, the colors and the singing of the --”

 

“-- birds.” Danny smiled, finishing luke’s sentence, “Yeah, same.”

 

“Maybe, it is a wolf thing.” Luke smiled at him.

 

 He tried not to think about that weird feeling he felt in his stomach. The warmth that was washing over him. It was nothing.

 

It meant nothing.

 

Luke took a deep breath, nothing at all.

 

“So, we always stay this way?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Hm…”

 

“It’s not so bad.”

 

Danny laughed dryly, “Yeah, I’m not convinced yet.”

 

“I mean it, once you get hold of yourself and your urges. I love the feeling of the pack. The feeling of belonging. It’s not worth the price, but it is something. But I guess it is different when you killed your father.”

 

“I should be--” he swallowed the end of the sentence, “It doesn’t matter.”

 

Luke looked at Danny, remembering the scar he had seen earlier in the woods, “Are you… are you okay? I mean, did he hurt--”

 

“No! He, he was strict.”

 

Luke wasn’t entirely convinced but nodded, “Do you want to go to the arcade?”

 

“I don’t have any money. Harold was strict with the pocket money and all.”

“I can lend you some.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s not like it costs the world.”

 

“I haven’t been there in ages.”

 

Luke nodded. Somehow, he had no trouble believing that. He had never seen a Meachum there before, not there, or at the cinema for that matter. Thinking about it, he had rarley seen them anywhere except for school.

 

“It hasn’t changed much.”

 

“Glad to hear.”

They were waiting together for the sun to set. It was different than before. Both of them were wrapped up in blankets, already naked for the turn underneath.

 

“I hope we make it home before we turn back tonight.”

 

“Same. Don’t want to walk behind your naked ass this time.”

 

Danny chuckled, “Oh come on, I have a grea--” he blushed, “Whatever.”

 

Luke quickly turned away and smiled, “Still not nice to walk behind you.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

“Are you still excited?” Luke asked, before the atmosphere could turn into an awkward silence due to the ass comment.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I mean, less excited and scared than yesterday, but still, I’m turning into a fucking wolf soon.”

 

“I get that, yeah. But it loses its weirdness after a few night.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Luke shrugged, and took a sip from his water bottle. The sun was already setting outside. Well, it was starting to. He could already feel his skin itch slightly, and his senses strengthening.

 

“Are vampires real too?”

“What?”

 

“If, werewolves are real, I mean.”

 

“Hold your twilight.”

 

“Funny.”

 

Luke chuckled, “Well, sorry but--”

 

“I mean it.”

 

“I guess?”

 

“You never asked?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“That’s odd, man.”

 

It was something that shouldn’t have happened. Luke was at the Sheriff’s office picking up things for his Dad when he saw a file on the desk. It was closed, but the name Meachum was written with Sharpie on it. Luke frowned. he shouldn’t look. It didn’t need a genius to know.

 

Yet, he looked around, checking his surroundings, before he opened the file. Inside were a few pictures and reports, but something stuck out. A piece of paper appeared to have been slid in there recently instead of being neatly placed on top of the pile.

 

Luke checked his surroundings another time before he pulled it out.

 

It was a DNA test. A DNA test comparing the whole Meachum family, well, Harold, Ward, Joy and Danny.

 

Harold had a parental match for Joy and Ward. Danny didn’t relate to any of them in any way. Jack had circled that in red.

 

Luke frowned, quickly putting the file back. The people of the town had believed that Danny was the Meachums‘ son. The police, everyone.

 

Danny deserved to know that, and he deserved the truth, and the truth was most likley to be found at just one place in this town.

 

Luke walked ahead, Danny following him. What Luke had told him earlier had visually upset him. He was quiet, and Luke felt worried.

He wanted to hug him. Had wanted that, since they had left the house, but it would feel awkward in a way. At least, that’s what he told himself.

 

The hospital was towering in front of the boys and Luke started to regret coming here. It was raining and they weren’t sure what they were searching for. Well, they had an idea but they had no idea how to follow through with it.

 

The plan was to find anything about Clara Meachum‘s pregnancy. And there was the first problem, did the hospital store files for more than 15 years?

 

The other option was a birth certificate, but they needed to find it and asking nurses or Doctors to let them have a look was probably stupid.

 

“How can I help you, boys?” the nurse at the front desk asked.

 

“We came to visit someone.” Luke said, hoping, this lie would work.

 

“Oh you need help finding the room?”

 

“We’ve been here before, thanks.”

 

Luke pulled Danny along.

  
“You think this worked?”

 

Luke sighed, “My senses tell me, yes but I’m not sure.”

 

“Where now?”

 

“There are signs next to the door. We need archive or something.”

 

“I know, I know, but then we need to get in there.”

 

“One step at a time, cowboy.”

 

Danny chuckled, “Okay, okay.”

 

They followed a long corridor until they found something. It didn‘t say archive, but storage basement. It was worth a try, because they had visited almost every other corridor here.

 

“This?”

 

Luke pulled the handle.

 

Nothing.

 

“I saw that coming.”

 

“It’s locked?”

 

“Yeah.” Luke sighed and looked around the hallway, at least no one was approaching them and not a single doctor or nurse was in sight.

 

“Do you have an idea?”

 

“You don’t happen to be capable of lockpicking, do you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then I don’t.” Luke frowned.

 

Danny looked at him with question marks in his eyes.

 

“We have to steal a key, I guess.”

 

Danny frowned, “oh.”

 

“There’s a station over there. I suggest you go there, talk to a nurse, and try to grab a key.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“A white kid? Sounds like a better choice.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Luke smiled and looked at his friend, “Just be careful and if someone sees you, think of a story.”

 

“Like?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Thanks for the help.”

 

Luke grinned,“Well, not I am a werewolf and I want to find out my true parentage by stealing one of your keys.”

 

“Funny.”

 

“Go with something heartbreaking.”

 

“Really.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Danny made big eyes, trying to imitate sadness.

“I’ve seen better actors.” Luke had to be careful not to laugh, “Just think of something that causes you to feel a certain emotion and think about it.”

 

“The emotion or the event?”

 

“Both.”

 

Danny nodded and his sadface was a lot more convincing.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah, much.“ Luke nodded.

 

“Good.”

 

“Now go and steal the key. I‘ll be the lookout.”

 

Danny nodded and looked at Luke. Luke wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure how he should do it.

 

Or if.

 

He wasn’t sure about anything right now.

 

“Be careful.”

 

Danny turned around and nodded at Luke, smiling confidentially. Luke wanted to follow him all the way but he should probably stay. A little in the distance, but not too far away from the station to see people approaching.

 

Luke watched as Danny talked, a warm smile across his face. The nurse smiled softly at him. They probably knew what had happened to his father.

 

She nodded at something he said, then turned around. Danny quickly reached for a key that was laying on the desk and let it slide into his pocket.

 

He looked at Luke, smiling, before he turned back, ending the conversation.

 

Luke walked towards the archive door and waited for his friend to catch up; he was walking at a normal speed, careful not to draw any attention.

 

“You should consider a second career in pickpocketing.” Luke muttered.

 

“A second?”

 

“Right. I mean, besides, whatever…”

 

Danny shrugged and used the key to open the door. Inside were a few dozens cupboards, with paper boxes. There were years and months written onto them.

 

“Bingo.” Luke whispered,“ You‘re fifteen, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luke nodded and searched for the box with a _1988_ written on it.

 

It took him a bit. The damn things weren’t sorted chronologicaly and stacked in rows of two, but they found it.

 

“What month?” Luke asked, looking at Danny. He was nervous, Luke could tell that. He was scared of the truth.

 

“April.”

 

Luke nodded and held his flashlight, as he searched through the files. He was sure that Danny wasn’t helping, because if he did, it would be visible how much he was shivering right now. Shaking with excitement and fear.

 

Luke sighed, “Meachum, Meachum…”

 

The file was somewhere in the back. Joy Meachum, daughter of Harold and Clara Meachum. No twin.

 

Luke looked at Danny, “It looks as if you aren’t your sister’s twin.”

 

“We were born on different days. I was one or two days later.”

  
“One or two?” Luke grinned, “But that doesn’t matter, I’m sure it would say something here under the medical record.”

 

“Depends on how picky you are with the days, when it’s like a day and an hour. The birthday, I mean…”

 

“Sure.” Luke sighed, “What now?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“We could look through some of the files from births in months in the same year?”

 

Danny frowned, “That’s a lot, isn’t it? And even if we find things, all we have is that we are searching for the birth certificate of a white boy. Everything else… my name, my birthday, everything… it’s all bullshit.”

 

Luke slowly walked up to him, “Hey, it’s okay. It isn’t. You are good. I mean, birthdays and names don’t mean shit. Who you are as a person. That won’t change and you are a great person and I’m glad to have you in my pack.”

 

Danny looked up in the dim light the flashlight illuminated the room with. There was something there.

 

Something, Luke couldn’t touch.

 

It was another morning. The morning after a long night, where they both had turned of course.

 

Tonight had been stressful, a long hunt for prey and Luke was still trying to catch his breath. Surprisingly it seemed to be different for Danny. He seemed a little more calm.

 

“This wasn’t exhausting for you?” Luke asked without looking at the other boy, who was laying on a mattress on the floor.

 

“Yeah, but it’s better.”

 

“Huh.” Luke chuckled, “I have an idea. Regarding your family, I mean.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I thought a little about it and I thought that we could ask around town and see who might know. There must have been a pregnant woman running around.”

 

“What if they weren't from here.”

 

Luke rolled his eyes, “And what, if they were?”

 

“Okay, okay. Didn’t your father and the Sheriff already asked the Old um--”

 

“The Elders.”

 

“Right.” Danny nodded.

 

“They did, but the thing is, that the elders only know about the wolves in clans here. They live pretty lonely otherwise.”

 

Danny sat up on the ground, looking at Luke laying in the bed, “You think this works?”

 

“Maybe.” Luke shrugged and slid down his bed, to sit next to the other boy on the mattress, “But it’s worth a try.”

 

“Thanks. For caring so much, I mean.”

  
“I know that the turn is confusing itself and I don’t wanna imagine how it is with all of the other shit.”

 

Danny shrugged, “I don’t think anyone would do it.”

 

Luke tilted his head, “Would you?”

 

“Maybe not, when we didn’t know each other at all.” Danny admitted, “But now, there isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luke wasn’t really sure why, but he leaned over and before he knew what was happening, he was kissing Danny. He was bringing his hands up to cover his cheeks, leaning against him.

 

The best thing was that Danny was leaning against him too.

 

Luke heard a sound on the hallway and stilled. His father. It had to be him, he couldn’t smell him yet, but he could tell from the sound of his footsteps.

 

He quickly but gently shoved Danny off of him, just a moment before the door opened.

 

“Boys, you need to leave for school.”

 

Luke cleared his throat, “Yeah, right Dad, sorry we are late.”

 

“It’s okay. I can drive you, if you hurry.”

 

Danny wiped his mouth and smiled at Luke shyly, before he turned to his father, “Thank you Mr. Cage, we’ll be downstairs in five minutes.”

 

Luke watched his father leave room.

 

“Wow.” Danny whispered.

 

“I’m sorry.” Luke said quietly.

 

“What? No, I liked it. A lot.”

 

Luke smiled, “Good. Because…”

 

“This would be really awkward otherwise?” Danny asked. He looked at Luke with those big blue eyes that perfectly matched the color of his blue tank top.

 

“Yeah.” Luke nodded, leaning against him and resting his head on his shoulder, he knew that they needed to be at school soon. And he knew that his father could walk in at any moment but there was something like a magnetic pull there.

 

“Thank you.” Luke whispered.

 

“You thanking me? After you took me in and taught me how to deal with being a wolf? After you… after you helped me find the truth about Harold and spending almost every moment with me?”

 

Luke laughed dryly, “I know, I know… but there is something you don’t know. I needed you. I never knew that, but I needed you. I still do.”

 

“How?” Danny wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder, comforting him in a way while his head was still on the smaller boy‘s shoulder.

 

“I never had someone to really talk to about all of this. Friendships with human always feel so… pathetic. I mean, not because they are human, but because I feel like I can’t be me. And besides that, most of my friends aren’t honest with me all the time. And I can smell that. Or I can hear the tremble in their voice. When they congratulate me on a success in the team and are actually jealous. Or, when I invite them out and they say that they don’t have time but I know they are lying. I don’t think you’ve ever lied to me.”

 

Danny tilted his head, “I’m not sure.”

 

Luke sighed, “Anyway. I feel a lot… better now, these last few days.”

 

“My brother, or not brother, always said that I am annoying. That he wanted me to leave him alone and all.”

 

“You aren’t.”

 

Danny nodded and pressed a kiss onto Luke’s head.

 

Luke smiled at the touch and raised his head to look at him and kiss him again on the lips.

 

“Boys! School!”

 

Danny flinched and whispered, “You think he can hear us kissing?”

 

“No. I know what kind of volume he can hear from downstairs. He always had a bad hearing for a wolf and is a little older now.”

 

“Okay.” Danny nodded, “Still creepy.”

 

Luke smiled, “Yeah.” he heaved himself up from where he was sitting on the mattress, offering Danny a helping hand.

 

Danny immediately took the offer and let Luke lift him from the ground, “Thanks,” he sighed, looking at Luke.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I don’t believe that.”

 

“It’s just… I’m new to this… what are we?”

 

Luke raised a brow, “What do you mean, friends, a pack?”

 

“No, I mean. Friends don’t kiss each other, right and a pack… I don’t know.”

 

“Oh.” Luke said.

 

“So?”

 

“I... are we boyfriends?”

 

“I would like that.”

 

The night was still young, and they were running again.

 

Two wolves running through the night together. The pack was somewhere else and while their natural instinct wanted them to stay with them, they wanted to be alone. Away from their parents and away from people who wouldn’t understand. Especially since they could barely understand it.

 

But what they both knew was that it was nice to run like this. Jumping over fallen trees and small creeks.

 

At one point, Luke stopped. The clearing in front of them was illuminated perfectly by the moonlight. First flowers of the spring were spreading beautiful spots of colors onto the grass.

 

“These are Nightmoons.” Luke whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Claire uses them to try and cure our… state.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Some of us don’t like it. They want the wolves to remain parts of them. They identify with them.”

Danny looked at the large dark wolf like creature next to him, “What do you believe about that?”

 

“I don’t know.” Luke admitted, “I don’t think I could imagine a life without it. It has always been a part of me, you know?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, it’s been the opposite for me but I understand.”

 

Luke looked at him, nudging him with his nose. Due to the other wolves light fur, he could see the hair darkening from the wetness where he had touched him. He liked that, he left a trace.

 

Maybe marking the territory has always been within him, in a way.

 

Luke whispered to him, “I’m happy that I met you through this though.”

 

Danny nodded, pressing his head down onto Luke’s back. Luke could feel his warmth and where he was breathing into his fur.

 

There was some dirt onto Danny’s light fur and Luke gently nudged him before he licked the spot clean.

 

It was the most intimate thing Luke could imagine.

 

“Ew.” Danny chuckled, but it was clear that he enjoyed it.

 

“You had something there.”

 

“I know, thanks.”

 

Luke tilted his head and was about to say something when Danny laughed.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You look cute like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“When you tilt your head like this. Like a puppy.”

 

“I’m not a puppy. I’m seventeen.”

 

Danny smiled, “You look like it though.”

 

Luke chuckled and looked at his frie-- his boyfriend. His eyes were even more of a deeper blue in his wolf form. It was mesmerizing, really.

 

“I’m happy.” Danny whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m happy now. With you. You make me happy.”

 

“You make me happy too.”

 

Danny gently leaned forward to have their noses touch.

 

There was a growl somewhere in the distance, that made them both look at a vague place in the distance.

 

A dark wolf walked up to them, “You are on our territory.”

 

Luke pushed himself in front of his boyfriend, “We have no issues with the Castle clan.” he recognized the voice as Billy Russo’s after all.

 

“But you are on our territory.”

 

“We’re gonna leave, okay?” Danny asked.

 

“Ah, you.”

 

“Leave him alone!” Luke growled.

 

Billy looked amused and slowly backed away, “Two lesser beings are nothing to start a fight over.”

 

Luke looked after him, waiting until he had vanished. The dark shadows of the woods were slowly swallowing him.

 

“What the hell, is this?” Danny asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Luke.”

 

Luke sighed, “Russo. He’s a wolf too but from a different clan.”

 

“I got that much, what did he mean with ‘lesser beings’?”

 

“He was talking about Alpha dynamics. He thinks non alphas are lesser beings than them. It’s a very small community who thinks so. Conservatives mostly.”

 

“Are wolves that classist?”

 

“Yeah. Some.”

 

“Wow.”

 

Luke tilted his head, “We should go. Search for the pack.”

 

“I don’t want to do that, to be honest.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because… because, then we can’t be… together together.”

  
Luke smiled at the phrasing, “I know.”

 

“But I really want to be together that way.”

 

“Me too, but we should go to the pack, or they will ask questions.”

 

Danny sighed, “Good, then go.”

 

Luke held his nose up in the wind and searched for the scent of the pack. A large number of wolves together smelled.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

There, they were his father’s, and it smelled strong.

 

Thinking about it, it was more likely that it was Luke being this familiar with him.

Jack was strong smelling too.

 

There were some others. Mostly male wolves with strong smells. Also, older wolves.

Luke and Danny both had weak smells, but they smelled even better together.

 

It had been a spontaneous idea by Luke. A last desperate try to find out about Danny’s heritage. A stop at a local hotel that has been there for decades. Well, the only hotel in town at all.

 

If Danny’s parents were from out of town, they could have stayed there. At least, this was Luke’s idea.

 

“You think this will work?” Danny asked.

 

“I mean, it’s my last idea. And this time, I really mean it. It’s the last idea I have.”

 

“It’s okay.” Danny whispered. He let go of Luke’s hand, as they walked through the front door. Luke immediately dreaded the feeling of the cold against his skin.

 

“Well, hello.” An old lady immediately looked up from her desk.

 

The building was as old on the inside as it looked from the outside. Luke, was sure that the last renovation must have happened, before they were even born.

 

“Hi.” Danny said shyly.

 

“What leads two handsome, young men like you here?”

  
“We, um, we are here to talk to someone, who has worked here like 15 years ago.”

 

The old lady smiled, “That would be me.”

 

“Oh.” Luke faked surprise.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Do you remember a pregnant woman, checking in somewhere around that time?”

 

“There were a lot of people here.”

 

“Oh.” Luke said disappointed.”

 

“But, I remember a woman. Pretty, young.”

 

“Really?” Danny’s eyes lit up.

  
“Yes, young man.”

 

“What was her name?”

  
“Do you think I can remember?”

 

Luke cleared his throat, “Right, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Do you remember any details?” Danny asked.

 

“They were a little weird.”

  
“They?”

 

“Her and her husband.”

 

“Weird and…?”

 

“As I said, pretty, young. A white woman, he was too, both blonde.”

 

Luke looked at Danny, who had wide eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Luke said, looking at Danny, who was stunned, as he shoved her a piece of paper over the desk, “My number, call me, If you remember anything.”

 

“I will.” the woman said.

 

Luke nodded and pulled Danny along.

 

He waited, until they were outside, before he looked at his boyfriend, “Are you okay?”

 

“It had to be her.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Her.”

 

“Yeah, Danny.”

 

“I can’t believe it.”

 

Luke smiled at him, “You deserve to know.”

 

Danny smiled back at him and took his hand. They were out in the open but luckily no one was at this part of the town this time of the day. Danny pulled him somewhere and Luke let him drag him along.

 

“Where are we going?” Luke asked, laughing.

 

Danny led him into a small alley, where he pressed Luke against the wall. He looked up at him and their eyes met. Luke smiled and pressed his forehead against Danny’s, “We should go home. Dad will ask questions.”

 

“I know.” Danny whispered and pulled Luke down into a kiss, his hands sliding down his sides and resting on his hips.

 

Luke kissed him back, wishing, that they could do this more often. That they could do this all day, He opened his mouth, letting Danny’s tongue slide in. Lost in the heat of the moment, Luke allowed his hand to slide under Danny’s shirt. He could feel his spine under his pale skin, he could feel the goosebumps there.

 

Danny grabbed Luke’s shirt and pulled him further down, just closer to his own body. Suddenly, there was a cold sensation on Luke’s heated skin.

 

Rain.

 

They pulled apart and looked at each other, not sure, what had just happened. They were right outside of a hotel, in bright daylight and made out, like they only did once so far, in the dark of Luke’s room, while his parents had been at work.

 

“We should go.” Luke said, still catching his breath. He let slowly go of Danny’s hand, as they headed towards the direction of Luke’s house.

 

They still had some way ahead and the rain was getting stronger and stronger.

 

Luke looked at Danny, he seemed a little absent currently, probably thinking about the words of the woman at the hotel.

 

The larger boy sighed and stopped, they were still a little away from home. Just outside of the woods. Danny looked at Luke with a puzzled look on his face. His curls damp from the water and sticking to his face, “What is it?”

 

Luke used his index finger to tip up his chin, “You tell me.”

 

“I… I have found something. We have found something. And it makes me happy but I’m not sure, if it is really an answer, you know?”

 

“We don’t have a name.”

 

“Yeah. Or a picture or anything.”

 

Luke nodded, “We have something. We can continue digging.”

 

“Where, we have tried everything?”

 

“We still have more now. We can use it. Go to the library again or something.”

 

“I’m so happy I have you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Danny shook his head, “I don’t deserve you.”

 

“What? Of course, you do.”

 

“No, I mean, you are doing so much for me and I don’t know, if I can ever repay you.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Luke said, as they continued walking.

 

“What, if you change your mind on this one day?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Danny swallowed, “You mean a lot to me, Luke.”

 

“You mean a lot to me, too.”

 

 

“I know.”

 

Luke smiled, “Me too.”

 

__

_ Ypsieck, 1988 _

__

_Clara took the little boy from Heather. Maybe she shouldn’t have agreed to this. Harold has protested a lot, but she knew that the other woman was in trouble._

_The kid was_ _barely_ _screaming, despite being just a few days old. Not much younger than Joy. Clara had told Harold that they would make it look like a twin birth. They had the money to bribe the doctors and nurses, who  knew otherwise._

_Ward was walking behind her with his clumsy steps before he pulled on Clara’s skirt to get her attention and for support for his stable stand._

_“We need to leave.” Wendell said, looking at his son in Clara’s arms._

_“I know.” Heather whispered, “Danny,” she looked at her son, but then her calm facade broke and she turned around quickly and left._

_Better make it fast._

_Clara looked at Harold and sighed, upstairs, Joy was crying and the little boy in her arms seemed keen to join her, now that he had been woken up from his sleep._

_“It’s okay, little one.”_

_Harold looked at her and she tilted her head towards the stairs leading upstairs. She repeated the gesture, putting more urgency into it, before he had a chance to protest. She walked towards the living room, the little boy in her arms and listened, as the screams upstairs stopped, while Harold was feeding Joy._

_Just, when she settled down in her armchair, the doorbell rang again._

_Heather again?_

_She sighed and got up. She couldn’t ask her husband to do it again, when he was busy feeding Joy._

_When she opened the however, there wasn’t the blonde woman waiting for her but Reverend Cage._

_“Reverend?”_

_“Ms. Meachum.” The man said, his two year old son looking curiously at Clara from behind his legs._

_“How do I deserve the honor?”_

_He looked at the little boy, “I just wanted to see little Joy.”_

_“Oh.” Clara said. It was now or never, “That isn’t Joy.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“We… I had twins.”_

_Reverend Cage looked at her with surprise in his eyes, “I didn’t know.”_

_“We only found out during the birth.”_

_“So this is?”_

_“Danny. Her twin brother.”_

_Cage smiled, “Nice to meet you, little man.”_

_Luke walked up behind Cage and pulled at his pants._

_Clara laughed at the scene that seemed so familiar from Ward._

_“You want up?” the Reverend asked his son._

_Luke brabled something, before his father lifted him up and held him towards Clara, “This is Danny, Luke. Clara’s son. Say Hi to Danny.”_

_“Hmy.”_

_“Close.” Cage chuckled._

_Danny raised a small finger and touched Luke, who was also raising his hand in his direction._

_Cage raised a brow, “Looks, like they like each other. Maybe they will be best friends one day.”_

Luke woke up with his arms wrapped around Danny, they were both naked from the turn. He knew that this should bother him.

 

That this should be too close for comfort. But still, for some reason, Luke didn’t mind.

He could feel Danny’s bare back side against his crotch.

 

They had school.

 

The thought came to him all of the sudden. They had school.

 

“Danny.” Luke shook his shoulders.

 

Danny blinked a few times. They were still somewhere in the woods, “Huh?”

“School.”

 

“Right.” Danny got up and Luke couldn’t help but look at him and his body.

 

Stop it.

 

He sighed and got up too, they needed to go home, get some clothes.

 

“We’ll probably be late.” Danny said, walking ahead.

 

“I know.” Luke said. he smiled, when he saw his houses backyard. There was still some laundry out in the front yard to dry.

 

Luke handed Danny a hoodie and smiled at him, “Here take that. It’s mine.”

 

“I know. I’m just sad, it  has been cleaned. It doesn’t smell like you now.”

 

Luke leaned down and kissed Danny, before he remembered, that they were standing in the garden of his house. He quickly turned to look at the window and saw, that the curtains were drawn shut.

 

“We should leave.” Luke pulled a shirt from the line, while Danny handed him pants.

They got dressed quickly and went around the house, when they ran into a familiar woman. It was the old lady from the hotel.

 

“Mr. Cage?”

 

“Um, yes?” Luke said, still tucking his shirt in.

 

“I remembered something, about that woman?”

 

“Really?” Danny asked.

 

“Her name.”

 

“Tell!” Danny basically shouted.

 

“Heather Rand.”

 

“How do you know?” Luke asked.

  
“She left a book with her name written in it.”

 

“Can I have it?” Danny asked. He was shaking, his legs weak and he was looking paler than ever.

 

“Of course, boy, just walk by.”

 

“I will.”

 

“I have to leave now, we actually have a guest.”

 

“Of course.” Luke whispered.

 

Danny looked after the lady as she left.

 

“Can you believe it?” Danny asked, his cheeks red with excitement. He had stopped walking next to him and Luke was waiting for him to catch up with him, but he remained frozen to the spot.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Let’s skip school.”

 

“We’ll get into trouble, Dan…” Luke sighed, he hated to be that guy, but his Dad could be strict, when school was concerned.

 

“We can forge doctor‘s notes. No one will know.”

 

Luke couldn’t help but smirk, “Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?” He meant it it wasn’t Danny’s style. And, if Luke was being honest with himself, it wasn’t his own style either.

 

“Please. I mean it. We are fucking werewolves, we can do… so much, and here we are concerned with missing school.”

 

“Danny… please.” Luke started but there was a spark in Danny’s eyes. He hadn’t seen that exact same kind of light there before but he was sure that there was no stopping him. All, Luke could do to protect him, was come along.

 

Luke sighed, “Don’t go alone.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Good, what are you planning to do?” Luke sighed and headed towards the woods. They could spend some time there without risking to be spot from the street by someone, who’d ask questions about them not being at school.

 

“I don’t know, but we have a name, that has to count for something.”

 

Luke nodded, “I think so.”

 

“We could go to the library.”

 

“You think, that this will work? For all, we know, your parents came from outside of the town, there probably aren’t any records.”

 

“Maybe there is some sort. Or we can found out about a place where they might be.”

 

“What are you looking for, Danny, we have an answer. You have an answer and we will probably reach a point where we can keep digging and digging, without finding anything new.”

 

“I want to know who I am.”

 

“You know who you are. I know, who you are. You are Danny. As it seems, Danny Rand. You are a wolf, a member of my pack. But most importantly, you are a kind person, a funny person. Someone, who always sees the good in people, and who can find joy in everything. You like the sun in the morning and you hated the night, before you turned. And you are my boyfriend and I love you.”

 

“You love me?”

 

Luke blinked a few times, he hadn’t fully realized, what he had said just then and wasn’t sure, what to do. The truth. Tell the truth. “Yes.”

 

Danny looked at him. They had stopped walking and it felt, as if the world had stopped turning too at that moment, “I love you too.”

 

Luke smiled, he leaned in to kiss him, when he remembered, that they could still be seen from some of the houses and leaned in for an awkward hug.

 

Danny looked at him, confused.

 

“The houses.” Luke whispered into his ear.

 

“Right.”

 

“I love you.” Luke whispered again.

 

“I love you.” Danny answered.

 

Luke hugged his back tightly when they sat down in the bus. It was a bit of a gamble, he had to admit. His father wasn’t aware of what they were doing, and they should probably be home at sunset.

 

At least it was weekend and they had the whole day without skipping school and raising attention. Luke bit his lip and looked at the clock. The bus drive was long and they needed to be back in time. Next to him, Danny had closed his eyes and was tilting his head so that it was laying on Luke’s shoulder.

 

Luke sighed and closed his eyes and tried to sleep as well; he felt Danny shuffle next to him. After a few moments, Luke gave up on the attempt to sleep. 

 

Danny had pulled his legs up to his chest, his feet on the bus seat and his whole weight leaning against Luke.

 

It made Luke feel warm and fuzzy inside. He could feel his body heat seeping over onto him slowly.

 

They had found the information just yesterday but Danny couldn’t wait until the timing seemed better. Luke understood him there. They had found information yesterday, that a Heather Rand had been registered in a town a few hours away. The news about her had stopped about 15 years ago.

 

Luke wondered if he was afraid of what they might find. He was probably expecting the worst anyway. Luke sighed and cuddled closer to him. A lot of the other passengers in the bus were sleeping, and he let his hand wander to hold Danny’s.

 

His face had that relaxed and calm look he always had when he was sleeping.

 

“Danny?” Luke whispered.

 

Danny was seemingly asleep right now, he just wrinkled his nose a little.

 

Luke smiled softly, he was a little envious of how fast Danny could fall asleep. He had realized that a few weeks ago, when he first moved in.

 

Luke sighed and pulled his walkman out of his pocket, putting on his headphones and listening to music. Danny and he had a mixtape now. It was an idea they had a few days ago. Usually, people made these for each other and they made one together.

 

Luke liked it already. With every song, he remembered their discussion about whether to put the song in there or not. They had kissed after every song, they had added to make up for the small fights. Luke smiled at that. He loved Danny, really did, and he was happier than he had ever been.

 

Danny shifted a little in his sleep and Luke wondered if he was dreaming about something. Maybe he was even dreaming about him.

 

Luke adjusted his headphone again and looked at the old lady that was looking funny at them. He smiled, raised a brow and shrugged. The lady looked away from him, ashamed, and Luke chuckled a little.

 

Luckily, the vibrations didn’t wake Danny.

 

Again, Luke closed his eyes. This time, he focused on the music and the warmth of Danny next to him.

 

The music he had chosen with the boy, he loved.

 

The warmth of the boy, he loved.

 

Luke allowed himself to imagine for a moment what his father would say, if he knew. He would probably try to separate them. Put Danny in another room. And Luke would get a lot of shit for it.

 

But he and Danny would still be together.

 

Luke was sure of that. No matter what they would stick together.

 

Luke felt an odd sense of confidence rushing over him, which quickly settled for comfort, he took the hand of the boy he loved, and fell asleep.

 

They stood in front of the house. The house that they had come to see. The house of Heather Rand. Or what was left of it.

 

It was surrounded by a high fence. Grass was growing high on the property. The wood on the house was rotten, and the place was grown over.

 

If Luke had to guess, he’d say, that this was the result of fifteen years of growth.

“Who should we ask here?” Danny asked.

 

Luke shrugged and looked around. This part of the city looked abandoned anyway. A lot of houses seemed to have been left for years.

 

A shiver ran down his spine.

 

It had been something he had noticed in other parts of the town, too. Not, that it was completely abandoned. There was a city center with shops and houses across the town looked inhabited. This quarter had a few houses with cars in front of them too… but there was this certain vibe.

 

Both of the boys flinched when they heard a sound next to them. A young woman was taking out trash.

 

Luke looked at Danny before he walked over to her, “Excuse me.”

 

She looked up from the bin. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and Luke saw a toddler standing in the door, “I don’t know you.” she said. It wasn’t meant to sound mean. Just concerned and curious. She was a young mother concerned about a strange pair of boys being alone.

 

“Yeah, we aren’t from here.” Danny said quietly.

 

“Oh, what leads you here?”

 

“A question.” Luke said.

 

“And that would be?”

 

“Do you know a Heather Rand?”

 

“Never heard that name, sorry boys.”

 

Luke sighed, “Who lived here fifteen years ago?”

 

She laughed, “I don’t know.”

 

“You aren’t from here?” Danny asked.

 

“No, not from the neighborhood and not from town.”

 

“Huh.” Danny said.

 

Luke bit his lip, “Do you know people who are longer here?”

 

“A few, yeah. A lot of people moved here around the same time I did. Not sure, why.”

 

“Thank you.” Danny said, smiling tiredly.

 

“Hope I could help.” the young woman smiled and walked back inside.

 

“What do you think?” Luke asked.

 

“It’s strange.”

 

“Yeah.” he nodded.

 

“Let’s find a business, okay? They might be here longer”

 

Luke sighed and followed Danny. They walked through the town, towards the city center, there had been a small bakery close to the bus stop. It seemed like a good place to start.

When they walked inside, it smelled like freshly baked bread and dough. A bell rang, when they closed the door.

 

An old lady behind the counter with greying hair and an almost vintage looking dress. The dress fit well with the decor of the small shop.

“Hello, boys.”

 

Luke and Danny smiled and nodded.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

Luke could see Danny looking over the breads and pastries, his nose raised slightly and he had to smile at him being so easily distracted.

 

“We, um…” Luke cleared his throat, focusing back on the reason they were here, “We need to ask you something.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Luke nodded, “Yeah, um, how long do you live here?”

 

“As long as I can think.”

 

Luke nodded without meaning to offend the woman; this would probably be long enough. She was old enough to be Danny’s or his grandma after all, and she worked in the center of the small city. She should be able to help.

 

“Good.” Danny said.

 

“So, what do you need to ask me?”

 

“Heather Rand. Do you know the name?” Luke was surprised, by how fast Danny was getting to the point now.

 

A moment ago, he had looked at the breads and now, there was this fire burning in his eyes.

 

“Oh.” the woman said. Her eyes looking down to the floor.

 

The reaction was telling.

 

“You know the name?”

 

“I do. She lived here, years ago, I remember her husband and her.”

 

Danny’s eyes sparkled, “You do?”

 

“Yes. Nice people.” she turned to grab something from a counter, “They had a grocery store next to my place.”

 

She handed them an old newspaper, “This is about the businesses of our town from back then. I save all those that have my shop in it. She and her husband are on page three.”

 

Danny’s hands were shaking when he searched for the page. Luke helped him a little.

The picture on page three showed a young couple, white, blonde and with bright smiles on their faces. The resemblance to Danny was uncanny.

 

Danny swallowed, his eyes tearing up a little.

 

The woman looked at them curiously, “You can take the photo, if you want.”

 

“Thank you.” Danny’s voice was shaking.

 

Luke swallowed, “What happened?”

 

“A tragedy, they were shot in their house one night. Heather was pregnant. We never had much crime in town but this…”

 

Luke reached for Danny’s hand, where no one could see it.

 

“Did they ever find the guy?”

 

“No.”

 

Danny swallowed and nodded, “Thank you, Ma’am.”

 

“You’re welcome, boys.”

 

Luke nodded in her direction before he left with Danny. The other boy had the picture of his presumed family pressed tightly to his chest.

 

“What are you thinking?” Luke asked softly.

 

“What happened here?”

 

“I figured that.” Luke sighed and looked at his watch, they had a little time left, until their bus departed towards Ypsie. “I have an idea.”

 

“You do?” Danny asked, his eyes lit up.

 

“Yeah, well, if they are your parents… your parents, Heather and Wendell, they had to be wolves and usually, most towns with wolves in them have a community.”

 

“So, you are suggesting to find that community?”

 

“Yeah.” Luke nodded.

 

“Sounds good, but how?”

 

“I don’t know.” Luke sighed and looked around the town. In some cases alphas of a pack were also influential in their human lives, like major, or sheriff. But that wasn’t a rule.

 

“Do you think a library or an archive can help us?” Danny asked.

 

“Maybe. I think it’s a good idea, though.”

 

Danny smiled, “Thanks.” He slowly slid the picture into the pockets of his pants, making sure, it was safe in there.

 

“Danny...” Luke whispered, looking at him. His boyfriend looked down at his shoes, avoiding Luke’s eyes. Danny bit his lip, trying to shift a little away from Luke. Slowly, Luke raised his hands and touched his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

They were in a strange town. He didn’t care if anyone could see them here in the middle of the street. They could actually show open affection here.

 

Danny seemed to realise that at the same time, pressing his cheek against his palm.

 

“It’s okay.” Luke whispered.

 

“I wish.”

 

Luke swallowed and reached for Danny’s hand, holding him tightly.

 

“Thank you.” Danny whispered.

 

“Not for that.”

 

“Where do we need to go?”

 

Luke shrugged, “Just walk around the city center. I’d expect a library here. And if not, then maybe there’s a map.”

 

“Thank you for this, I meant.” Danny said after a long pause.

 

“For what?”

 

“The adventure, detective work, however, you wanna call it.”

 

Luke shrugged, “If anything, you aren’t boring.”

 

Danny laughed, “Thank you. You too.”

 

Luke nodded, “We need to do normal couples stuff sometime.”

 

Danny laughed, “Like?”

 

“Going to the movies?”

 

“That would require us being open about our relationship.”

 

Luke laughed, “True.”

 

Danny chuckled at the boldness, “But I’d love to.”

 

“Good.” Luke smiled.

 

Danny hummed in response.

 

 

Ypsieck 1988

 

_Heather screamed, when the pain spread through her body. They had escaped here to a small town a few hours away, and they were still on their heels._

_Wendell was standing in front of the window, dark shadows on his face._

_“They are coming,” he said._

_Heather bit her lips, “I know.”_

_“You want to have it here?” he turned around and held his wives hand._

_“I don’t think I have a choice.” she laughed through the pain._

_Wendell nodded, “You sure, we should call Clara.”_

_“It’s for our kid’s best.”_

_“And if they find him? We could endanger Clara and Harold too. Not to mention their kids.”_

_“They are human and these people don’t hurt them. I know, he is your friend, your best friend but he is our only hope.”_

_“I know.”_

_Heather felt more pain, heat mixing with cold sweat._

_“Do you need anything?” Wendell asked._

_His wife shook his head, “Just… water…”_

_Wendell nodded and vanished in the bathroom of the hotel._

_Heather looked after him, before she braced herself on her elbows and breathed in._

_“You sure, we don’t want to call a doctor.”_

_“No, too risky. The less people know about the kid, the better.”_

_Wendell knew better than to tell her off, “Okay.”_

_Heather smiled through the pain, taking a sip._

_“You are beautiful.” Wendell whispered._

_She smiled, “Damn liar.”_

_“Never.”_

_Heather grinned and shook her head, then there was the pain again._

_So much pain._

_She knew, that giving birth was just that but... this was terrible._

_“Maybe it’s easier in wolf form,” she frowned._

_“We can’t wait this long.”_

_“I know. Just saying.”_

_The time between the pain was getting shorter and shorter._

_“Wendell?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Can you look.”_

_Wendell nodded and walked to look at her, “Nothing.”_

_He didn’t see much except for blood and wetness._

_“That’s not what I meant.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“How open?”_

_“Right.”_

_Wendell looked at her, “We can do this, you know.”_

 

 

 

The archive was open, luckily. Luke would have been mad, as hell if they had been this close to a solution but would still have to leave. He was also happy that he and Danny were alone.

 

The friendly man at the entrance had let them in and then left the room to listen to trashy music through his headphones.

 

For the small town this was, the archive was pretty big. The shelves with dusty books seemingly reaching the height of the room. The entire place must have been bigger than Luke’s entire house.

 

“Where do we start?” Danny asked.

 

“Well, it seems to be sorted by year, so 1988.”

 

“Right, stupid me.”

 

Luke shook his head, “Okay, okay, that is bullshit.”

 

“Thanks.” Danny grinned, walking over towards the shelves that seemed to be the late 80’s, “You know, I’m kinda scared.” Luke followed him and sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I get that, babe.”

 

“Babe?”

 

“Sorry, it slipped out.”

 

“It’s kinda cute.” Danny shrugged, “Babe… can I call you that too? I mean, I want a nickname, if you get one.”

 

“The same?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

Luke laughed, as he started to go through files, “That might be interesting. A newspaper folder.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, all releases of the year.”

 

“That’s good.” Danny whispered, leaning over Luke’s shoulder, his breath hot there. But pleasantly hot. Luke read the headlines, searching the papers, when he saw something. A local couple, that had been shoot at night. She was pregnant.

 

“It...It…” Danny stuttered.

 

“I know.”

 

Danny turned away and looked at the other shelves, wiping away some tears. Luke sighed and looked through the folder in his hand, going back a little further in time.

There was something else.

 

Headlines from before the shooting. Many other violent crimes. Too many for such a small town.

 

Luke looked towards his boyfriend, “Hey…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Here’s something, we, um… There is a cumulation of crimes, shortly before... um, the incident. Violent crimes.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luke took his hand, pulling him over and showing him a few examples, “Here, these are some things I found.”

 

“I see.”

 

“You think, that is suspicious?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luke nodded, skim reading some of the articles, when he found something interesting and shocking. Something he had heard of before.

 

“Danny…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“This one article writes about something, they found at the crime scene. At several crime scenes. A drawn foot and paw print with blood. Drawn with blood, I mean.”

 

“A what?”

 

“It’s a sign used by werewolf hunters.”

 

“Wait, this exists?”

 

Luke nodded, “They are clans in a way, too. They’ve gotten less. I only know through my parents. I mean, they have told me about all of this. Luckily, we never had those in Ypsie but, well, it seems like here…”

 

“They came here.”

 

“Maybe even eliminated the whole wolf population.”

 

Danny nodded, “You think, they are responsible, for what happened to my parents?” he looked at him with big, wide eyes.

 

“Yeah. Sorry.”

 

“It’s... can we go?”

 

“Really?” Luke asked, looking at his boyfriend.

 

“I… um, I… I feel sick.”

 

“Danny?”

 

“I just want to go outside.” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Luke nodded, supporting him by the shoulders, he was shivering a little and looked pale. He was sure that he was in some sort of shock. He had heard of that from his father before. He was experienced in working with traumatised kids and this matched what he had described.

 

Caring about Danny made it feel so much worse.

 

Outside, it was getting late. They would have needed to get to the bus soon anyway.

 

“Let’s hope, the bus doesn’t have a problem.“ Luke joked.

 

“What?”

 

“It will be all right.”

 

“Yeah, but what if?” Danny was still pale, “We’ll turn and kill them all.”

 

“Danny.” Luke sighed, “You have control now. The first turn is always special but you are better now. If the bus has to stop, we find a reason to leave and turn in the woods. We take a later one. The worst thing to fear is my Dad.”

 

“He wouldn’t like this.”

 

“Yeah, he hates me being out late, can’t imagine him finding out that I drove to another town.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Oh, then wha-- Us.” Luke said.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t think so, but I don’t care.”

 

Danny nodded, “Me neither.”

 

Luke took his hand, still shaking, “Come on, let’s get home.”

“We won’t catch them, right?” Danny’s voice was barely audible. Luke sighed, looking up in the darkness, the morning was dawning on the town, his parents were already out of the house to work. They were ditching school today again. The trip yesterday had been stressful enough and vacation was close. Most of the stuff done right now was crap anyway.

 

“Luke?”

 

“I… I’m sorry. Yeah, I think, our search ends here. This happened 15 years ago. Hunters travel and they could be everywhere right now.”

 

“I know,” Danny whispered. He sounded so sad.

 

“Come up here.”

 

“What?”

 

Luke braced himself on his elbows. Danny was still sleeping on a mattress, he had thought about asking him up here to sleep on an actual bed but… but his Dad could see. Right now, they were alone.

 

“Up here.”

 

“Right.” Danny nodded and awkwardly laid down next to Luke.

 

“Are you alright with this?”

 

“Yeah, I… I just, don’t know what to do.”

 

Luke chuckled, “Start with slipping under the covers. I mean, if you want to...”

 

Danny laughed, “I want to, okay, I wasn’t just sure if you would want me to slip under here with you.”

 

Luke shook his head laughing, lifting his blanket, so that Danny could cuddle up to him. He felt fragile in a way, when Luke slowly ran his hands down his back. But at the same time, he was warm, heat like an oven.

 

Carefully, Danny wrapped his arms around Luke. This felt so right.

Luke looked down at him and took his head in his cheeks, pulling him up to kiss him slowly. It was passionate and slow but it was also different to their other kisses. There was something more to this.

 

Danny parted his lips, letting Luke’s searching tongue in. Luke grabbed his waist and lifted his boyfriend on top of him, so that Danny could lean down over him.

 

There was a heat building in Luke’s stomach and he was very aware of Danny straddling him, his weight on him, his heat against his skin.

 

They pulled apart breathing heavily and their eyes met.

 

“Is this really happening?” Danny asked.

 

“I think so.”

 

“Should we?”

 

Luke ran a finger down his cheek, “Do you want to?”

 

Danny bit his cheek, “I think so.”

 

“Then, we should.”

 

Danny nodded and leaned down, his hands a little nervous, when he started to pull at Luke’s shirt, “Like this?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luke brought his hands up to put them on Danny’s waist, while he pulled his shirt up his stomach. Luke would have to lift his arms eventually but he didn’t wanna stop touching him right now.

 

“Luke.” Danny whispered, his breath hot against Luke’s lips. His eyes were big and beautiful and blue.

 

“What?”

 

“Can I… can I take your shirt off?”

 

Luke smiled, could he read his thoughts? He slowly raised his arms, allowing Danny to free him of the shirt. For a moment, the other boy just looked at him. He had seen him shirtless before but this was different. Luke could feel it. In the air between them and where they were pressed together by the waist.

 

Danny sighed and ran a hand down Luke’s chest. He was so warm, his skin so soft.

 

“Can you do that too?”

Slowly, Danny pulled away, his eyes still fixated on Luke’s chest and nodded. He leaned back and lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it aside. Luke stared at him, his eyes wandering over the pale skin, that was covered by freckles here and there. Danny was avoiding Luke’s eyes, when they finally met. Almost, as if he was self conscious and shy.

 

“You are beautiful.” Luke whispered. reaching out, to trace the freckles, drawing pictures onto the pale skin.

 

Danny shook his head, “Maybe, not next to you though.”

 

Luke sighed, “Bullshit.” he reached up again pulling Danny close. Their chests pressed together. Skin on skin. Hot skin on cold skin. And suddenly, there was the passion again. Luke’s hands running down Danny’s back, before they went back into his hair, tugging slightly. Danny was constantly running his hands down Luke’s chest.

 

Danny pulled away after a while.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you have…? I mean, if we are really about to do…”

 

“Condoms.”

 

“Yeah.” Danny said nervously, “Maybe, we shouldn’t.”

 

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

 

Danny bit his lips, their crotches were still pressing together and Luke knew that he wanted this as much, as him. That being said, he was scared. And this was supposed to be fun before everything else.

 

“I want to.” Danny said after a short pause.

 

“Good because me too. We’ll figure this out together.”

 

Danny nodded, “Good.”

 

“I know some things from porn.”

 

Danny chuckled, “You watch porn?”

 

“Yeah.” Luke smiled, “I mean, I did after we started this…”

 

“Then, go ahead.” Danny smirked.

 

“I think we should start with taking off our pants.”

 

“I could have said that without porn experience.”

Luke shook his head and started to unbutton his pants, brushing Danny.

 

He was nervous too but he tried not to show it.

 

“Should I, um too. Right now?”

 

Luke nodded, “I um, guess.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Luke smiled, also opening Danny’s pants.

 

“Doing it for you.”

  
Danny let out a throaty laugh, “How, um...do we want to…”

 

Luke stopped nervously clearing his throat, “You mean, who should top and who should bottom?”

 

“Yeah.” Danny blushed.

 

“I… I can bottom, if you don’t want to.”

 

“No, I… um… I actually wanted to ask you, if you could, you know… top?”

 

“Oh.” Luke said, smiling at his boyfriend, “Sure. But I want to try both, so maybe, we can do it the other way the next time?”

 

“The next time.” Danny grinned, leaning back against the pillow, “I like that.”

 

“I mean, we are dating and all…”

 

“True.”

 

Luke smiled, clearing his throat, “Anyway.” He let his pants slide down his legs, he was hard already, despite the awkwardness, his dick was well aware of what was about to happen.

Danny looked up at him, before he reached out to touch his cheeks and pull Luke down for another kiss.

 

Luke smiled back at him, when they pulled apart, “You are beautiful.”

 

“So are you.” Danny whispered back.

 

Luke kissed him again, before he reached down to undo Danny’s pants completely, sliding him down his legs. Luke had never felt this close to him, as he was doing now, with just the boxers separating them.

 

Luke loved this, he was kissing Danny down into the mattress, their bodies pressed tightly together, arms wrapped around each other.

 

And the best thing was, that he could feel Danny getting as hard, as Luke himself, as they grinded together.

 

“I… I think.” Danny whispered, when Luke was stopping to catch his breath.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luke pushed himself off of Danny and started to pull down his boxers. But then, he realised it. He was pulling down his boxers. being naked like this was totally different from being naked in front of him in the woods after a turn.

 

“It’s, okay.” Danny said, as if he could read his mind. He sat up on the bed and lifted his hips to pull down his own boxers. Luke immediately felt his dick twitch, looking at Danny being all naked. He was beautiful, laying in the bed like this, looking up at him with a red flush on his cheeks.

 

“I, um…”

 

“I know…”

 

Luke chuckled and stepped out of his boxers, “Well, this is me.”

 

“You are beautiful.”

 

Luke chuckled, “I can say the same about you, I…”, he was so mesmerized by Danny it was hard to focus. His blood was elsewhere right now.

 

“Condom?” Danny asked, “I… I guess.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Luke opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small package.

 

“How long have you had these?”

 

“I, um, bought them a week ago.”

 

Danny laughed, “Wow. For me?”

 

“Well, for you and me.”

 

Danny smiled, “For us.”

 

Luke nodded and pulled out a bottle of lube too, “I used this before, for um, you know, private time--”

 

“I know.”

 

Luke smirked and opened the small bag. He had learned some of the stuff about how to put on a condom at school but it was different in reality. He looked down at himself and placed the condom on his tip, before rolling it down, “I hope this is right.” he said quietly.

 

Danny looked at him and something about his eyes on his crotch made his insides jump in anticipation, “I think so.”

 

Luke nodded and leaned down next to him. Again, Danny pulled him down on top of himself.

 

“I think, I should, um, start myself?” Danny asked.

 

“Yeah, maybe, right.” Luke handed his boyfriend the lube and watched, as he squeezed a drop of the liquid on his thumb. Then, he moved his finger down towards his legs and slowly placed it onto his asshole. Luke watched, as the other boy pushed his finger in and his features changed a little to something he  had never seen like this on his face. Pleasure.

 

He realised that he was staring, but it was just so beautiful. Danny’s eyes were wide, his lips pink from the kisses and wide open. And Luke knew that he himself must look similar to him.

 

Open mouth, biting his lips and pink lips. It was as if this was uniting them.

 

Danny slowly moved in and out, thrusted slowly, before he reached for Luke’s hand and placed it in front of his wet hole.

 

Luke swallowed and nodded. He pressed in slowly. It felt strange in a way. Strange but also nice. Right. Danny was warm and slick and tight around him but it felt so... so right. And the way his breath hitched, made it even better.

 

From there on, it was easier. Luke moved slowly, and when their eyes met and Danny nodded, he added another finger.

 

He went a little deeper and he could see Danny losing his mind more and more, as he thrusted deeper.

 

“Luke.” Danny said throaty.

 

“You want to, um, do it now?”

 

“Yes. I want you to have fun too.”

 

“I’m  having fun.” Luke smiled.

 

“Not like this.”

 

Luke leaned down to kiss him, “Maybe like this…”

 

“Please.”

 

Luke nodded, trying to downplay his own nervousness. He took the lube and put a generous amount on his palms, spreading it and warming it a little.

 

“Just say when it is too much or hurts.”

 

“Of course.” Danny smiled and kissed Luke again, wet and passionately.

 

Luke smiled at his boyfriend and spread the lube on his dick before he tried to find a comfortable position above Danny.

 

He settled for just laying on top of him. That way they could kiss and look each other in the eyes.

 

Slowly, Luke searched for his entrance, pushing in, when he found it. Danny was tight and he was worried that he was hurting him. For a moment, he wanted to pull out despite the good feeling but Danny was pulling him closer. Wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Is that good?” Luke asked, a little worried.

 

“Perfect.” Danny grabbed him tighter, pulling him into a kiss, their bodies were pressed tightly together. Skin on skin, while Luke slowly slid inside. He wasn’t sure if he was doing everything right but Danny would say something.

 

Wouldn’t he?

 

If he minded something Luke was doing, he didn’t even show, yet alone say something. Eventually, Luke was inside him completely, their hips pressed together, Danny’s dick pressed between them. Slowly, Luke started to move his hips, slow rolls, he wanted their bodies to stay together like this.

 

Wanted to feel his boyfriend’s warmth.

 

“Hmmm…” Danny moaned, when Luke bucked inside of him again.

 

“Are you okay?” Luke asked, his breath unexpectedly hoarse.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

“Hm, so good…” Danny gasped.

 

Luke decided that this couldn’t be so wrong then, and continued.

In and out. Not too hard, and keep kissing him. As if he needed to remember that. He’d love to stay here with Danny forever. Their lips sealed together in eternity.

 

Eventually, a familiar feeling manifested inside of Luke’s nethers, “I think I’m close,” he whispered after they’d pulled apart.

 

“Good.”

  
“But--”

 

“You have a condom, we’ll be fine. Come on. I’m not that far either.”

 

Luke wanted to ask before he realised that he was rubbing against Danny’s dick the whole time.

 

He continued his thrust, when eventually, he stilled. There was this familiar pleasure he knew from jerking off. The feeling of flying, seeing colors, he’d never seen before. He thrusted faster and harder, chasing that pleasure, chasing that wave. And then, he was down.

 

His heart pumped, as he looked into Danny’s eyes.

 

He smiled up at him, “Good?”

 

“Yeah, so good.” Luke nodded.

 

“I … I liked it too.”

 

Luke nodded again and looked down their bodies. He took Danny in his hands and started to jerk him, while he stayed inside.

 

“Luke…”

 

“I know, babe. let go.”

 

Danny ran his hands down Luke’s back and suddenly, he jerked into the other boy’s hand,

“Mhhm, yes!”

 

“Come for me!”

 

Danny thrusted again and Luke felt the warm liquid on his hand.

 

He caught his breath and leaned back down to kiss Danny. His boyfriend was sweaty but nonetheless beautiful like this.

 

Luke lifted his hips, pulling out, before he leaned down to tie the condom off and throw it away. He’d have to throw it away somewhere else. Make sure his parents wouldn’t find it.

“I love you.” Danny whispered spooning Luke.

  
Luke chuckled and leaned into the smaller boy’s arms, “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always a huge thank you to my beta @Casy_Dee. YOU ROCK!


End file.
